Talk:The Plague
Updates, News, Thread Buiness I've cleaned this talk page up... it was getting out of hand =/ Most of the useless single posts under headings with no conversation and nothing to contribute have been taken down. Other threads that are related have been merged and now occupy sub-headings. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 11:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Plague-Mutant Connection I think it might be an idea to hold off on this until RFA is actually released... we don't know how they are connected or if they are at all. Volition is keeping it under their hat, either way I'm sure they will surpise us. We knew little about the mutants in RF 1 other than they were to do with Capek and the speculation that is rife is useless. I'm inclined to 'protect' this thread until at least the RFA demo is released... =/ MeinCookie 13:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sir. Thanks for protecting it. The old Plague thread got deleted, so I made this one more specific. Just to let you know, I didn't refer to RFA, I meant the RF1 mutants. Although I am against the theory that the enemies in RFA are aliens (As I'm nearly positive they are mutants as it says they opened the "old Marauder Temple hatch") So, thanks. I didn't have any good pictures of Capek's mutants, so, if people want to add pictures, PLEASE do. I hope this article does not get deleted. It's my first article and I'd hate to have it deleted. Also, I figured it was okay to call this thread The Plague (mutants) as the mutants are often refered to as The Plague and a lot of people call them mutants too. : For the record, I reckon they are most probably the same aswell... but we dont have confirmation and even that old reference doesn't reveal much. There is lots of circumstantial evidence, no fact =/ Also the old Plague thread was really scrappy - dont worry. MeinCookie 11:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Aliens I am positive at this point, that the so called "aliens" of RFA are in fact the mutants of the original red faction. It seems though, that this may be something of a plot twist. I wouldnt be expected if alien is the assumption of everyone, including the main character. With the shocking "twist" being that they are mutants . . . it would certainly be interesting ralok 05:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I doubt they would use that as a shocking twist seeing as its pretty well known they look a lot like the mutants that Capek used in RF1 - at least for us, the player, at any rate. For the Martians, yes, you could be right. However, what we know still may not be the full story. Maybe some Marauders continued to experiment on/with them after the fall of Ultor? It doesn't make sense they would end up in a Marauder temple without at least some Marauders knowing about it at some stage. It calls the temple ancient... what does that mean... before the Second Martian Revolution? After? They seem to be either very well controlled by someone, or, to have an intelliegence of their own - have they been further altered and experimented on since RF1? Did the Marauders continue Capeks experiments? Did Hale experiment on them in the year between him "finding something better" and RFA. I can't believe they would create a whole additional faction without them being intelligent and having an agenda to speak of. I don't nessacarily expect a twist, but there is so much we just can't say that anything that is writen would have to be completely or mostly re-writen on finding out more... =/ I too am interested to see how this turns out... I just wish it was released the same date internationally as in the U.S. MeinCookie 06:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :heck . . . even if they are just outright vanilla aliens and not mutnats . . . perhaps that reveals the origin of the plague . . . There are a billion story possibilities here . . . and all of them expand the universe in very interesting ways ralok 14:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly... for all we know the mutants weren't originally mutants at all, but aliens Capek found and experimented on. No... perhaps a bit far-fetched. But you are right. MeinCookie 14:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) not really far fetched . . . that was teh plot of the movie doom :P ralok 15:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : I guess I picked out the plot before it was even released... huh... that is somewhat odd, but for what it is worth they pulled it off pretty well. The million dollar question - why are aliens from yet another planet doing hibernating for several millienia in a great big cave on Mars? MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 12:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The Plague are really aliens Ok I got the game and read the manual theres several Capek notes inside saying that the creatures they found deep in the tunnels arent native to mars. And that the reason thet were underneath a maurader temple and no one knew about them was that capek saw them as a plague and order the tunnels sealed and its location made unkown and for the record please remove the current creatures creeper,Ravager, and berserker from the current (The Plague(Mutants)) :I am so confused . . . there seems to be a relation beetween the plague and the mutants . . . there was a hologram shrine to an ultor scientist in the temple . . . it seems . . . the mutants in the first red faction were derived from the aliens? or was it that people think the sealed away mutants are . . . I am confused . . . we need to read EVERYTHING then re-write this article, or split it if necessary ralok 00:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well what can I say but that I called it =) Thing is that the only logical explanation is that they are mutants, because htf are they supposed to end up there anyways. None the less, Volition did a magnificent job clouding the issue making it impossible to categorically say anything. Best just to ignore that little piece of cannon right now until we have some answers, which judging by Guerrilla will probably come in the "Path to War" DLC they announced. :Read back over the old Guerrilla threads and it is so funny to see how many people thought Marauders were really mutants before the DLC. :Anyways... I'm off to finally pick up my copy of Armageddon! =) MeinCookie 03:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Doom Movie Sorry to break it to you, but the Doom movie was crap. In the ACTUAL story, scientists of Phobos were experimenting with gateway technology and incidentaly opened a portal to hell. Demons started pouring through and you were the only survivor in the two bases. So on and so forth. The Doom movie received an approval rating of 34% by veiwers. Please don't compare the Red Faction story to the crappy Doom movie, as they aren't supposed to be aliens. In Red Faction they are mutants, and in Doom they are demons. :I know that bro, that is why I mentioned the doom movie specifically. In the movie they are mutants derived from experimentation involving alien genes . . . .which was what we were talking about. The reason for this in the movie was because the stuido was afraid that mixing theology and science fiction was a bad idea. ralok The more info thats found the more it seems to lean towards a doom like game Ok so whats found is that the aliens were there first and Capek discovered them then hid them away but used a plague that had similiar genetics to the aliens so what it seems like is that Capek was infesting other species like how the aliens infest the buildings for power with the Plague to maybe recreate the aliens or learn how their organic technology worked Its like ralok said its largely unkown :Yes, it seems that experimentation on the aliens is what created the first plague! IThe fact is both are reffered to as "the plague" in their games, and there are genetic similarities, it isnt really known which came first .. . but . . .they are related. 21:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :But for the record, it isnt like doom. It is like the doom MOVIE, not at all like the doom games! ralok 21:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Can we stop making new threads here? Its harder to keep track of things. Just talk in the appropriate already laid out threads unless the previous threads don't cover it. Because this could easily fit in Doom Movie... MeinCookie 23:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sources, Resources & Information This is going to have to be rewriten obviously, and certain facts established. This heading shall act as a repository/marshalling ground of information so that this can be done. Audio Log 9 ' ''"Lab reports came back on one of the bugs we bought in... and... well something has to be wrong. There are distinct genetic similarities between these creatures and the Ultor Plague from 2075. No one knows what this means, but until we do, I suggest we keep it to ourselves." They are definately related. Evidently these aliens came first however. MeinCookie 13:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :okay, then I suggest that we devide it into two sections. The first section for the aliens monster things, and the second section for the ultor plague. We should lay it out straight what the plague is, and its relation to ultor in every way. Npo speculation, we just lay it out straight when something is unknown, by saying it is unknown. I just picked up a copy of hte first red faction, so I will be adding info about the plague from that game ralok 17:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :'''Archivist Log 3 :"Hale knows about the expedition... He knows Capek and his Martian Advanced Science Team - the MASTers - found an ancient shaft... thousands of years old... That's why he's been trying to access the records. He wants what's down there... Sleeping in the planet core." :Archivist Log 5 :"I can't go to the Marauders with this information. The Archivists have kept the truth hidden all these years... I cannot break my vows. But I fear what will happen if I do not. Hale is too close..." :Archivist Log 6 :"Capek discovered the... the nightmares... All his scientific breakthroughs... his "miracles"... were a direct result of what the MASTers found deep below the surface. We were successful in stopping their first attack... but the Ultor Plague was just a precursor... something worse is coming." :Archivist Log 9 :"The Seal is the key to everything... its technology far superior to anything we've ever known. According to the records, it acts as an environmental control. No one knows where it came from... But as long as the Seal is in place, the Plague stays dormant." : :More information on the plague which suggests that the two threats can be viewed as one (AL6). Capek gained all his technology from the discovery of the Plague, and possibly even nanotechnology, (AL6) which if we associate with the powerful technology of the Seal (AL9) and their own evidently complex and lethal biological makeup is quite believable. Capek's article will also, probably, have to be redone. We also learn a bit of a time scale for them with the shaft many thousands of years old (AL3). :Another note is that the knowledge and documentation of Capek's expedition was not lost (AL5+OtherAL), the Ultor Database kept and maintained by an age-old group within the Marauders calling themselves the Archivists, who have kept their knowledge secret for a long, long time if we trace this back - probably since long before the Second Martian Revolution, keeping it secret from all the other Marauders even back then. Thats an interesting nugget to be explored - particularly for the Marauders article. Anyways... lots of stuff. MeinCookie 08:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) That is all . . . GREAT INFO, it really unlocks th e mystery adn connection . . . do me a favor and add it! I am to wrapped up in another project fto figure out the wording ralok 16:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Doing so BTW, but I just check the manual and it too has some interesting content which I'll add for those with the Steam version and such. : Creeper - Ultor Expedition Log (10.221.589) : "Many called this expedition a fool's errand. But today, after descending more than a kilometre below the Martian surface, we made a monumental discovery. : Preliminary analysis indicates that the creature is unnrelated to any of the simple bacteria that still thrive in the planet's frozen soil. It is as alien as it is beautiful - evidently a stranger to Mars as we ourselves once were. : These passageways travel deeper. We must do the same." - Axel Capek : Ravager - Ultor Expedition Log (10.588.025) : "The creatures were initially found in statis, all vital systems dormant. Today we managed to awaken one. '': ''We were testing its shell for electrical conductivity, and it absorbed every ampere we pumped into it. The specimen's reanimation was quite rapid - one could say it 'fed' on electricity. : It also fed on one of my scientists. A minor setback." - Axel Capek : Berserker - Ultor Expedition Log (11.113.498) : "The number of creatures hibernating beneath the surface is unknown. But they may not be fully autonomous; brain disections reveal a node that may be a sort of organic transponder... : The rest of the the team went to investigate tunnels further down. Only Hawkins returned, badly wounded. He died screaming about... something. I must return to the surface, alone... : I've ordered the shaft sealed, and its location obscured. This plague could devestate Mars, an Armageddon only a madman would unleash." - Axel Capek : I'll add a few more archivist logs at next oppertunity. MeinCookie 23:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw that in a loading screen. I saw that they were aliens in the loading screen. Some jerk deleted everything I said. Im adding to The Plague creature pages so far the ravager,creeper, and tentacle are done. All thats left is the behemoth, Berserker,wraith, queen and monolith to work on. Thank you. Ever since I saw this wiki and played the first Red Faction, I wanted there to be threads on the mutants. I made this one a couple weeks back. It's evolved so much. I'll probobly add to your threads if you don't mind. I loved Red Faction 1 and Armageddon is a preaty good game too. I am glad however that no one edited my information on the originals. Thank you contributers. Hey whats mine is yours for the community and hope you like them it was hard to get the screens just tight. Infobox I'm creating an infobox for species of Plague... if I miss any sub-headings say so here and I'll probably add it. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 02:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Um I dont know if you noticed but beserker is mispelled and I created the tentacle, berserker, and monolith page that should be added to the plague page.Mallus king of The Plague 14:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused... is this relevant to the thread heading or not? At any rate you can easily add them manually or add one of the "Template:Infobox PlagueSpecies" which automatically adds it to the Plague category page. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 03:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I tried manually editing and changing the template but for some reason The Plague page is locked so I cant change anyting on it.Mallus king of The Plague 04:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you are confusing template pages which have code that can be applied within pages, i.e. the infobox on the main plague page, and category pages. Category pages aren't made to manually edited with things manaully added. If you scroll down on a page - lets say The Plague, below the 'read more' area, you will see a bar labeled with "Categories:" If you select add category and type in the name of a category page then it will automatically be added to that category and appear on its category page. The Infobox templates come with code that automatically adds pages to the approproiate category page depending on what sort of infobox it is, so another way of adding it to category page is just to add the correct infobox. The Battles/Engagements infobox has a piece of code on the end, that when placed in an article adds that article to the "Battles/Engagements" category. Wikia net-code makes things easy and effective. Trying to add every single page in a category to a list manually would be silly, quite frankly. Additionally categories can be added to other category pages, making a chain of categories. For example, the Battles/Engagements category has many pages, but also had sub-categories like "Lists of battles by Faction." This in turn has several subcategories like "Lists of battles involving the Red Faction," which has another list of pages which link to that and thus appear within it. I tried to make as clear as possible, I know that is a wall of text, but to edit a wikia you kind of need to know how its internal structure works - that is something pretty much standard for all wikias and keeps it easy-to-navigate and cohesive. If you still don't understand than do some experimenting.MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 05:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow, This Was a While Ago. Wow, this page is still around and a portion of what I wrote is still completely intact. I started this page ages ago. Likely around a year ago because snow was on the ground when I wrote it. It flared up. Thank you, contributers for making this page what it is and at least keeping some of my writing here!